Stupid Doctor's Appointments
by DetroitBleachWings
Summary: A Bond That Transcends Time Spinoff: Toshiro has to take 8 year old Motoko to the doctors, but things dont go as planned when he gets to her school to pick her up XD ToshiXRan Post Winter War ONESHOT. T for Toshi's mouth XD


**ELLO! So I thought of this yesterday and I was like OMG I gotta write this XD Then I was sick today and had plenty of time to write it seeing as how my mother wouldn't let me touch anything outside of my room XD I'm feeling a little better now though XD**

_**So this **_**takes place sorta after, or before however you wanna look at it, of A Bond That Transcends Time. The Main character is Motoko, who in this story is 8, which would make Masaki 11 for anyone who isn't sure of how old Motoko is in that story. I hope you all like it XD**

* * *

Stupid Doctor Appointments

A quiet morning in the squad 10 barracks. The sun's rays were just beginning to peek through the drapes leading into Toshiro Hitsugaya's office. The wind in the serietei was blowing softly, blowing a warm spring breeze into the captain's office. However, the captain was not relishing this beautiful morning like he usually would. Toshiro in fact was struggling to stay awake. His head was face down on his desk and his breathing was slow and steady. He was dead asleep. Now what would make this normally diligent captain sleep on the job???

Simple, he had been up all night with his son Zero, who was screaming all night. Normally, he and Rangiku would take turns when Zero would start screaming, but Rangiku had a ton of meetings today. So Toshiro, being the good husband he was didn't sleep a wink last night. Zero was only a few months old and definitely had his father's temper. Toshiro was dead asleep on his desk when his wife and Lieutenant Rangiku Hitsugaya walked in with a pile of paperwork. She smiled at the sight of her husband sleeping on the job, since it was usually her job to goof off at work. She set the paperwork down on her desk and sat On her husband's desk, gently brushing her fingers through his hair.

"Captain?" she gently called out. He slowly awoke and lifted his head to meet Rangiku's smiling face. He smiled and realized something was amiss; he usually woke Rangiku up, not the other way around. Not to mention…

"This isn't our bedroom" he yawned.

"No, it's the office, you fell asleep" she giggled.

"DAMNIT!" he shouted, jumping up and beginning to furiously scribble his signature onto the papers in front of him. Rangiku starting laughing as he tried to make up through the work he slept through, even though it was still early.

"Relax captain, no one saw you" Rangiku laughed. Even though they had been married for 9 years, Rangiku still called Toshiro captain all the time. Half out of habit, and half as her own little pet name for him.

"That's not the point Rangiku!" Toshiro sighed. "I'm the captain, I can't fall asleep on the job!" Toshiro started scribbling down more signatures. "Besides I need to get this done before Motoko's doctor's appointment."

"Oh that's right you're taking her today" Rangiku replied. Rangiku usually took care of all the doctor and dentist visits, however due to her plethora of meetings today Toshiro was going to take her. "Captain if your too tired I can skip my meeting" Rangiku added. Toshiro shook his head.

"No, the last thing you need to do is miss another meeting Rangiku" Toshiro glared. Rangiku smiled nervously, knowing that she already skipped out on to many meetings for her own good.

"Have you ever been to Motoko's elementary school captain?" Rangiku asked. Toshiro kept writing until he stopped and looked up, obviously in deep thought. Even with all the open houses, parent teacher conferences, doctor's appointments, no, Toshiro had never been to Motoko's school.

"No, I haven't" Toshiro finally realized. "So they're not gonna know me then when I go to pick her up" Toshiro sighed.

"Don't worry, you're on her contact information as her father after all, I'm sure with ID they'll let you pick her up no problem" his wife smiled. Toshiro nodded and kissed his wife's forehead as he got up to drop some paperwork off

"Rangiku... " Toshiro stopped by the door.

"Yes Captain?" she asked confused.

"The time.."

"Noon sir" she replied, still confused.

"The meeting…" he growled.

"OH…RIGHT! ON IT!" she replied hastily, shunpoing out of the room. Toshiro sighed and went to drop the paper work off. After that he made his way to the senkaimon to go to the world of the living and get Motoko.

* * *

Many of the shinigami in the soul society had settled down and started families after the winter war. It Ichigo and Rukia who were first to strike, having a little girl while they were still in high school named Masaki. Everyone else followed suit and within 3 years many of the war vets had had children of their own. Motoko was one of the younger ones, being 8 years old while Masaki and Riley, who was Renji's daughter, were 11. Motoko was the spitting image of both of her parents. She had long, flowing, straight white hair like her father and had also inherited his deep sapphire eyes. However, she had inherited her mother's beauty and personality. He knew he was gonna have his hands full with her when she was a teenager. As Toshiro was driving down the road from his home he found his cell phone and called Yuzu.

"Hello?" Yuzu answered on the other end. "NO RENJI DON'T EAT THAT!" she shouted.

"Your nephew giving you some problems?" Toshiro chuckled. After she graduated college, Yuzu and a friend of hers started their own childcare business. She watched all the shingiami's children when they weren't in school and their parents were at work in the soul society since they had all decided to leave their children in the dark about the spirit world. She always talked about how easy the children were to watch, aside from her nephew Renji and the older Renji's son Ichigo.

"Him and Ichigo are having a contest to see who can eat the grossest thing! I already had to stop Ichigo from eating a junebug!" Yuzu sighed.

"How's Zero, he was up all night last night" Toshiro yawned. Yuzu laughed on the other end.

"Sleeping like..well, a BABY!" she giggled. Toshiro made a face of irritation.

"Oh sure he sleeps for YOU!" he groaned. "I called to remind you Motoko's not coming off the bus today since I'm taking her to the doctor, and I'm picking Zero out as soon as we get back and taking the rest of the day off" Toshiro told her.

"Alright, good luck Captain" Yuzu grinned.

"Bye" Toshiro sighed. He snapped his phone shut and pulled into the school parking lot and parked his car. He got out and walked into the school. He had never been here before and it took him a minute to find the office. He walked in and barely stood over the counter.

"Ahem" he greeted to the secretary, who didn't notice him and was too busy playing Farmville to notice a short man's entrance. Even though it had been years, Toshiro hadn't grown more than an inch or two, and was still very tiny.

"Oh hello little boy, you're mommy isn't here yet if that what you're wondering" she smiled. A vein suddenly bulged out of Toshiro's head.

"I am NOT a little boy" he growled. "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya and I'm here to pick up my daughter Motoko for her doctor's appointment" he growled at the secretary. She frowned.

"Your _daughter?_ Shouldn't you be in class instead of playing house Toshiro?" she sighed.

"NO DAMNIT!" he shouted. "My DAUGHTER Motoko Hitsugaya is in Ms. Yagami's 3rd grade class and has a doctor's appointment at 1 o'clock today!" he tried not to shout at the obviously stupid secretary.

"Ok then _"_ she started sarcastically. "I'm gonna need some ID since I've never seen you around here before."

"Alright" he sighed, reaching into his back pocket, only to come up empty. His eyes shot open. "DAMNIT I LEFT MY WALLET IN THE CAR!" he groaned. "I'll go get it" he sighed, turning around.

"Uh huh" the secretary glared. "I'm taking you back to class" she declared.

"I'm NOT A STUDENT!" he roared. She grabbed his arm and began dragging him down the hall.

"You're a 6th grader and since there's only 1 sixth grade class in the school you're going back!" she roared.

"If I had Hyorinmaru right now!" Toshiro growled.

"Whose that you're imaginary friend" she grinned.

"Reign over the frosted heavens" he growled lowly to himself. She reached the end of the hall and opened the door to Ms. Kurono's 6th grade class.

"This one's a trouble maker" the secretary growled as she threw Toshiro into the classroom.

"COME BACK HERE DAMNIT!" he roared, banging on the door furiously.

"Oh are you new?" smiled at the growling boy that had been thrown into her room.

"NO! I'm here to pick up my daughter and the secretary is INSANE!" he shouted. The teacher laughed.

"Free time is later..um…what's your name?" she asked?

"TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA!" the furious captain growled. He looked up at the clock, which read 1 pm. "DAMNIT MOTOKO'S LATE FOR HER APPOINTMENT NOW!" he shouted.

"Whose Motoko?" the teacher giggled. "Your girlfriend" she cooed.

"My DAUGHTER!" Toshiro roared. The rest of the class was oblivious to Toshiro's predicament since they were doing their math problems.

"Aww, that's so cute you thinking you have a daughter" the teacher giggled.

"GOD DAMNIT YOU PEOPLE ARE STUPID!" Toshiro shouted. "If you would like I can go through the details of her conception with you if it makes you believe me!" he pointed a furious finger at her.

"Where did you learn to say things like that!" she scolded.

"I HAD SEX WITH MY WIFE LAST WEEK DAMNIT WHERE DO YOU THINK I LEARNED IT!" he roared.

"A child your age should not be having sex!" she scolded.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"Toshiro screeched.

_The Soul Society_

Rangiku had finished her meetings and was in the office doing paperwork when she received a phone call.

"Hello?" she awnsered.

"Hello Rangiku? It's Isshin" the former captain started on the other line.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MOTOKO!" she panicked. The doctor doesn't call unless its bad!

"Nothing…she never showed up" he answered.

"But Toshiro went to go get her a few hours ago" she replied confused.

"Maybe you should go to the school and see if he ever got there" Isshin said.

"Alright" Rangiku replied, slightly concerned. She hung up and shunpoed to the senkaimon to go check on the school.

* * *

"Um hello?" Rangiku asked the secretary in the front office, who was yet again playing Farmville.

"O hello what can I do for you today Mrs. Hitsugaya?" the secretary greeted.

"Did my husband come and pick Motoko up for her doctor's appointment?" she asked.

"The only one who came in today was a 6th grader pretending to be your husband " she sighed.

"Was he about yay high?" she asked, stick her hand out.

"Mhm."

"White hair, icy blue eyes dressed in a black T-shirt and blue jeans?" she asked.

"Does he bother you often?" the secretary asked.

"He's my husband" Rangiku sighed.

"WHAT!" the secretary spat out. "But there's no way he's over 12!" the secretary shouted.

"Time has been good to him" she giggled.

"I put him in Ms. Kurono's class" the secretary sweated.

"I'll go get both of them" Rangiku sighed.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Hitsugaya!" the secretary pleaded.

"Didn't he argue with you at all?" Rangiku asked.

"He said something about Hyorinmaru" the secretary replied. Rangiku sweat dropped.

"Look. I'm not saying this again lady" Toshiro popped a vein. "I am WAY older than you and have a daughter who goes to this school who has now MISSED her doctor's appointment because of you!"

"And I'm telling you little man that you are NOT older than me and there's no way someone you're age has had sex before!" the teacher scolded.

"Actually" Rangiku grinned as she opened the door.

"DADDY!" Motoko smiled as she ran over to her father, hugging him. The teacher went white as Toshiro glared at her. Her eyes went from the cute little girl, to the angry looking kid, to the cute little girl , to the angry looking kid.

"You're sisters so cute" she grinned. Toshiro exploded.

"THAT'S IT!" He screamed.

"Calm down Captain" Rangiku chided. "Look Ms. Kurono this is my husband Toshiro. And I'm not lying when I say he is WAY older than you and this is definitely his daughter." The teacher looked at the beautiful women standing in the doorway.

"Shotacon" she muttered as she let the family leave the classroom.

"I HEARD THAT BITCH" Rangiku shouted.

* * *

"That wasn't horrible or anything" Toshiro sighed as he flopped down on the couch that night. He flipped on the TV and began watching Rosario+Vampire and Rangiku plopped down next to him. They had just put Zero to bed and Motoko was up in her room playing Pokémon.

"They seriously called you a kid" Rangiku chuckled.

"Shut it" Toshiro growled.

"Daddy!" Motoko smiled as she ran down the stairs and jumped into her father's lap. She was now in her pink pajamas and has her hair up.

"What's up sweetie" Toshiro asked with a smile on his face.

"I caught a Dratini!" she proudly showed him her gameboy, which had a picture of the ever elusive dragon Pokémon on it.

"Wow good job Motoko" him and Rangiku smiled.

"What should I name it?" she asked excitedly.

"How about Hyorinmaru" he smiled. "And then you can teach it Ice Beam!" he grinned. Motoko jumped off his lap and began walking upstairs.

"Nah, that's a stupid name" she sighed. Rangiku fell off the couch laughing and the vein in Toshiro's head became visible again.

"OWNED!" Rangiku gasped from the floor. Toshiro got up to go upstairs. He put a foot on the first step and turned his head around halfway.

"At least I'm not a shotacon" he grinned, running upstairs laughing.

"THAT'S IT" Rangiku shouted, laughing and running after him.

* * *

**ALL DONE! So I hope you all liked it XD**

**Rangiku: I am NOT a shotacon**

**Toshiro: Says you**

**Rangiku: Well then youre admiting your a child then**

**Toshiro: AM NOT!**

**Rangiku: If your calling Me a shotacon then your calling YOURSELF a child**

**Me: Me thinks you lose Toshiro**

**Toshiro: Shut it Paige and go write the actual story, people wanna know what happens to Ichigo**

**Rangiku: That Ami is such a BITCH!**

**Me: But I know what happens to Ichigo**

**Both: BUT THEY DONT!**

**Me: Tehe XD NEVER FEAR MY FAITHFUL READERS! IM WRITING CHAPTER what is it 24? RIGHT NOW! well ok not RIGHT NOW since i have homework but im working on it and have some of it written, so it shoudlnt be too much longer**

**Motoko: Please Review, Mama Daddy and Auntie Paige would greatly appreciate it!**

**Rangiku: Not to mention if enough people review Ichigo will snap out of it**

**Me: I never said that**

**Toshiro: We're MAKING YOU**

**Me: You can't do that. Everyones just gonna have to read to see what happens XD**

**Both: DAMNIT THEN UPDATE ALREADY!**


End file.
